Jourdan
Jourdan is labeled The Athlete in Total Drama Teens. Biography Jourdan is very athletic. He loves sports and tries to be an overachiever. He isn't exactly confident about his skills. He also can come off a little annoying. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": Jourdan is shown as a sporty guy with little confidence and is one of the many guys to ogle Phoebe. He is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. He also attempts to flirt with Phoebe. He volunteers to get some firewood, so he can impress Phoebe, but then decides not to, due to the sound of an angry bear. In the elimination ceremony, he gets the final marshmallow. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Jourdan tries enthusing his team to run faster, so they can beat the Killer Losers to the mess hall, but they don't succeed. As they were running, both Teagan and Jourdan carried Phoebe there near the end. As the food is revealed they both drop Phoebe who seem angry with them. During the Awake-A-Thon, Jourdan tries to advise Phoebe on how to stay awake. He is the fifth/sixth to fall asleep. Despite this, his team still wins. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Jourdan is hesitant to eat Chef's food as he does not know if it would be good for his diet. He decides to be one of the surfers for his team, and he is unsuccessful as a wave swallows him, losing a point for his team. His team loses, and he gets the final marshmallow of the ceremony again. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Jourdan wonders about Phoebe before going out. Jourdan is chosen as prey for his team along with Teagan, Phoebe, and Brenda. He continues to flirt with her and assures her he will help her. When Phoebe is about to be tranquilized by one of the Killer Losers hunters, Norah, he jumps in front of Phoebe and begins tranquilized instead. He is passed out until the marshmallow ceremony, where he gets voted off for sacrificing himself for Phoebe. He then attempts to kiss her before he leaves, but she declines. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Jourdan is seen in the gym on the treadmill racing with Aubrey. He talks about if he could've stayed longer, he'd have a chance with Phoebe. He votes for Phoebe to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Jourdan roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. Jourdan helps out Phoebe in the challenge along with Alison, Marty, and Webster. He runs across the bridge with them. He is a part of the human bridge across the piranha-infested river with Marty and Webster, so that Phoebe can walk across. He tells Marty to hold his stance despite the piranhas. He comforts Phoebe after Anton wins. He is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Jourdan only received two marshmallows. *He was third to be voted off by the Screaming Outcasts. Category:Total Drama Teens